


Within the Fortress

by Teacake (MissTK)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, OC Focused, female medic - Freeform, like there's 20 different ocs in this, mentions of torture, romantic ships take a backseat, tf2 brand of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTK/pseuds/Teacake
Summary: With the newest mercenaries joining BLU, can these strangers pull together and put their differences aside or will they fall to the demons of their pasts and fail?
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Medic & Medic, Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Pyro & Spy (Team Fortress 2), Pyro/Spy (Team Fortress 2), Sniper & Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Taking a drag from her cigarette, the administrator looked over several folders of information before smiling.

“You know what to do, Pauling,” she said, looking at the woman that stood across the desk from her, “I want my new mercenaries here within the next two months and ready to go.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she said, “Although, the time window seems a bit larger this time.”

“I know. One of them might be slightly harder to track down, but that shouldn’t be an issue for you. Do whatever it takes to get them to say yes.”

“Right. Of course. How many are you planning to invite to…?”

“The main granary. And possibly 10 if you can find them, but 9 is the minimum.” Pauling nodded, picking up the 10 envelopes on the desk.

“I’m off. See you in two months, ma’am.” 

Sighing to herself, Pauling started climbing up the ladder to what seemed to be an abandoned sniper’s perch. He had to be inside this one hopefully. Making it inside, she looked around for any sign of life. She froze when she heard a step behind her before slowly holding up both of her hands.

“How’d ya find me, sheila?” A rough voice asked.

“It wasn’t easy, mister Hine,” she said, turning her head to look back at the source of the voice, “But I’m here because my employer wants to hire you.”

“Your employer? What’s the offer?” he asked. Pauling reached into her messenger bag and pulled out an envelope, sealed with a blue wax seal.

“While money is one of the things my employer can offer you, there are other things as well,” she said, handing him the envelope, “The choice to join is up to you, but we do hope to see you.” The man took the envelope, lowering the knife he had.

“Inside is everything my employer can offer you. If you decide to join us, there are instructions on how to get to the appropriate train station in North America. If not, please destroy the letter. My employer only wants the best of the best working for them.”

“The best, huh? Well, tell ‘em I’m interested.”

“I will. See you in two months, mister Hine.”

“Please, call me Hone,” he said, “Mister Hine’s my father.”

“Of course. See you then.” Pauling headed out of the perch. One down, eight to go.

Miss Pauling walked through a city park, looking around for this so-called survival expert, trying not to draw attention to herself. She stopped, seeing a tarp tent set up by the lake.

"It's time to get you maggots into shape," she heard someone saying from inside the tent. 

"Jane Doe?" A man stepped out of the tent, standing a foot taller than her, "What can I do for you ma'am?" She handed him a sealed envelope and started to walk off. He looked at it before opening it, pulling out a letter. He read the letter and frowned, "I'm needed again?"

"Yes. I'm recruiting your new team right now.”

"I see. I'll be at the train station by 1800 hours."

"See you there." Pauling stopped for a second, “And Jane? Please, try not to run your new teammates off this time. I don’t think I’ll have enough time to find replacements if you do.” The man grumbled a bit before going into his tent to gather his things.

Walking up to an apartment complex on the outskirts of Boston, Miss Pauling knocked on the door of one apartment. "Oh, hey," she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see a young man with a wooden baseball bat on his shoulder and a bruised cheek, "Ya lookin' for someone?" 

"I am actually. Are you Jason Kidd?" He blinked, "Depends on who’s askin’."

“My boss is looking to hire you.” Jason glared at her, “And who’s ya boss? A gang leader or somethin’? I ain’t joining no gang.”

“This isn’t a gang since gang members aren’t exactly paid well and there’s a chance you’ll die before you turn 30. What my boss can offer you is large sums of money for your skillset.”

“Oh. So ya boss knows I can kick ass and bash in skulls at the speed of sound?”

“...Yeah, let’s go with that.” She pulled out an envelope and handed it to him, “Inside is all the information you’ll need to get to where your new boss will be. See you in two months.”

“Hey, what’s the rush though? If ya ain’t busy, maybe I can take you out for a bite or something? I know a really good burger place down the street.”

“As much as I would like that, I have to get going. Maybe next time,” Pauling said, walking past Jason and towards the elevator.

The streets of Madrid were lively as Pauling walked past the natives of the town before going down an alleyway. She stopped, seeing a hooded figure crouched down, setting a small pile of papers on fire. "Excuse me," she said, making the figure look up at her; their face obscured by the firefighter mask they wore.

"I have an offer for you,” she said as the figure stood up, “My boss would like to hire you to do some work. If you agree to work for us, we can help you get back what you lost.” That got the figure’s attention as it stepped closer. Pulling out an envelope, Pauling held it out, “Here you go. Please don’t burn it. You’ll need it.” The figure nodded, taking the envelope before walking away.

"Thank you for the tea, Ms. Fowler," Pauling said, sipping hers. "Aye, lass. It was no trouble at all," she said, "So, you need mah boy to work again?" 

"Yes, ma'am," she said as Kenton came up from the basement, covered in soot.

"Ma! Where's me potassium chlo-"

"Hello, Kenton," Pauling said, standing up. He cleared his throat, "So, you got work for me, eh?" She nodded, handing him an envelope, "We do. We hope to see you soon."

"Aye, I'll be there," he said, putting the envelope in his back pocket.

Pulling her coat closed, Pauling trekked through the snow, heading up to a small home. Once at the door, she knocked hard on it. She heard movement from behind the door before it opened; a tall bear of a man looked down at her.

"What is it?" he asked in a heavy Russian accent.

"I'm looking for Orel Lysenko."

"That is me," he answered as she cleared her throat a bit.

“My employer would like to hire you for some work,” she said.

“What kind of work?” he asked, not noticing a small girl with light brown hair walking up behind him and looking up at Pauling.

“Oh. Who is that?” Orel blinked and looked before ushering the girl into another room. He came back to the door.

“My employer is looking for mercenaries,” Pauling said curtly, “Given your work history, they’ve decided you’d be perfect for the job.”

“And if I refuse to go?”

“Do you think you and her can survive with what you’re receiving now for much longer? Whatever you were paid in the past, we can offer triple that amount.” Orel frowned before sighing, “Fine. I will join you.” Pauling nodded and handed him a sealed envelope.

“Here you go. I’ll see you in two months. That should be more than enough time to find a suitable place for her.” He nodded and closed the door.

"What are you working on this time?" Pauling asked, watching a man dig around his toolbox for a wrench.

"Howdy to you too, Miss Pauling," he answered, "I'm just calibrating this little number here for my little girl." He turned to look at her, "I got a feelin’ that you're not here just to visit."

"I'm afraid not, Dell." She held out an envelope as he sighed, standing up.

"I'm not so sure if I'll be able to go back, but I'll see what I can do for y'all." He cleaned his hands before taking the envelope.

“Thank you, Dell. Tell your little girl Miss Polly says hello for me.” He nodded as she walked away.

Miss Pauling sat down at a cafe, somewhere in Strasbourg, France, sipping a bit of coffee. She looked at her watch as a man with dark blond hair and pale blue eyes wearing a suit sat down across from her, keeping his eyes away from her.

“I apologize for being so late,” he said, adjusting the tie, “Is there a reason why you’ve called me here?”

“There is. Your espionage skills have caught the attention of my employer and they would like to hire you.”

“What’s in it for me?” he asked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

“Other than the money? Your true identity won’t be exposed to those you’ve crossed.” The man looked at her, eyeing her carefully.

“I have considered your proposal and I’ve agreed to join you.” Pauling slid the sealed envelope over to him.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Mister Laurent. See you soon.”

Looking around, Pauling went up to a small house in Munich before knocking on the door. After a moment, a dark skinned woman with dark brown hair and glasses opened the door, “Yes?”

“Excuse me, but are you Louise Vogel?”

“I am. Who are you?”

“I’m here on behalf of my employer. They would like to hire you for your outstanding medical skills.” Louise blinked and cleared her throat a bit.

“Is your employer aware that my license is currently suspended?”

“They are but would still like to hire you,” Pauling said before lowering her voice, “If you decide to join us, we can make sure your license is reinstated and those “accidents” are purged from your record.” Louise tensed at that before lowering her eyes. After a moment, she spoke up.

“Completely purged?” she asked.

“Yes, it would be as if you’ve just received your license.” Louise started to think about it as a tall man with blond hair, green eyes and frameless glasses came up to the door.

“Lulu, who’s at the do-?”

“Oh, hello sir. I was just speaking to Miss Vogel about a job opportunity in North America,” Pauling said as the man arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“A job opportunity in a foreign country? Is there any room for one more or is this just for her?” he asked. Pauling adjusted the messenger bag a bit, “We do have room for another doctor. The more, the merrier. It’ll also help lessen her work load… if she decides to go, that is.” The man looked at Louise who nodded.

“Alright. I’ll go. And Fritz is able to come too?”

“Of course,” Pauling said, handing them the last two envelopes, “I’ll see the both of you in two months. Oh, I should mention that you’ll both be part of a team of eight others.”

“Eight other doctors?” Fritz asked.

“Not exactly, but you’ll see when the time comes. See you both then.”

As Miss Pauling headed back to the airport, she pulled out a cellphone and pressed a button on it. After a moment, she spoke into it,

“All of the mercenaries have been recruited. There’s one extra coming as well.”

_ “Excellent. Head on back, Pauling. We’ll need to get another set ready.” _

“On my way.” She closed the phone and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at her watch, Pauling tapped her foot a bit. It was still early in the day, but there was going to be a multi-hour train ride. She went to sit down before noticing Orel walking over to her.

“Ah, Orel,” she said, straightening up, “You’re the first one here.” Orel set down his bag and nodded.

“It was not easy getting through Customs,” he said, “But what are we waiting for?”

“We’re waiting for the rest of your new team,” she said, “They should be on their way here too.” Orel raised an eyebrow but nodded, looking around a bit. He soon saw Jane marching over to them.

“Is that one of them?” Orel asked as Pauling nodded.

“Yes, that’s-”

“Major General Jane Doe, reporting for duty,” Jane said, standing at attention.

“...Is this guy serious?” Orel asked as Jane glared at him.

“As serious as a heart attack. What’s your name, private?”

“I am Orel. And I am no private. I’m a former petty officer, sergeant first class.”

“That just means I still outrank you, boy!”

“Who the fuck is yellin’ this early in the morning?” The three turned and saw Jason walking over to them, wearing a backpack over his shoulder, “Even the pigeons ain’t up yet.” Jane frowned before Pauling patted his shoulder then spoke.

“Hello, Jason. Glad you were able to make it,” she said. Jason smirked.

“No problem. So who’re the two clowns?”

“Clowns?” Jane growled.

“These two are part of your new team,” Pauling said quickly.

“Team? Ya didn’t say anything about me working with a team. I work best solo.”

“Too bad, cupcake. We work as a unit or you can go back home to your momma.” Jason glared and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small handgun, aiming it at Jane.

“Dare ya say anything about my ma again, ya fuckin-” Pauling rushed over and grabbed Jason’s wrist and twisted it hard, making his yelp in pain and drop the gun. Orel chuckled in amusement.

“I knew I was forgetting to say something when we met,” she said, nudging the gun away with her foot, “There’s no need to bring your own weapons as your new employer will supply them.”

“Lemme go!” Pauling let his wrist go as he rubbed it, grumbling. She picked up the gun,

“You’ll get this back once we get to our destination.”

“Yeah, yeah. So is dis the whole team or are there more jokers coming?”

“If they act like you do, then this team is going to fail,” Jane said, not noticing Kenton and Dell walking over to them.

“Your team is full of experts with their own unique skills, Jason,” Pauling said, “Your employer only wants the best, after all.” Jason rolled his eyes and went to lean against a wall. Dell tipped his hat towards Pauling as Kenton went over to Jane and slapped his back a bit.

“Ah. It’s good ta see ya again, Jane. It’s been way too long.” Jane nodded.

“It has. I hope you have some new explosives to show off.”

“Oh, I got somethin’ that’ll knock the chest hair off anyone caught by it,” Kenton said with a grin, making Jane grin in return.

“I knew I could count on you. At least there’s someone here with a good head on his shoulders other than the grease monkey.”

“Is that any way to greet an old friend, Jane?” Dell asked, looking at him as Jane chuckled. Jason watched the trio and frowned. He turned to find a water fountain but jumped when he saw a hooded figure wearing a firefighter’s respirator standing behind him.

“Who da hell are you?!” The figure held up the letter Pauling gave them, pointing to it with a gloved hand.

“Oh, that’s just great. We got a freak on our team. Yo lady, what kinda skill does this nutcase have?” Jason asked as the figure put the letter away and sat down, pulling out a lighter and flicking it.

“Them? They’re a skilled firefighter,” she said, “One of the best from their fire district.”

“Huh. Then why didn’t they just say that instead of being all creepy?” Pauling shrugged her shoulders. Jason walked off to the water fountain, muttering to himself. Orel sat down on a bench, picking up a newspaper to read as Pauling checked her watch again.

“Hmm. We’re still missing four people.”

“Tch. Who did you recruit that they’d be late before we even get started?” Jane asked.

“We still have at least an hour before we have to head off so I wouldn’t say they’re late yet. Just curious as to where they are.”

“We’re here,” Pauling heard Fritz call out. She saw him walking over with Louise following behind him.

“Ah, glad the two of you could make it,” she said, “I hope the trip over wasn’t too bad.”

“Eh, it could have been worse. I had no idea how strict Customs were for the US.” Jane walked over to Fritz and Louise, looking them over.

“And just what country did you two come from that you think our Customs were so difficult for you? Also, what skills are you bringing to my unit?”

“He’s from Germany and I’m from Switzerland,” Louise said before blinking, “And  _ your _ team? If you’re the one who hired us, then you should know what our skills are.”

“I don’t like your tone, missy. If your commanding officer asks you a question, you answer it. Now, what skills are you and him bringing?”

“They’re going to be your team’s medics,” Pauling said, stepping in front of Jane, “Initially the offer was only for Louise, but she wouldn’t come unless Fritz came with her.”

“They’re married or something? You know that sort of relationship isn’t allowed where we’re going.”

“Oh? Being married to a teammate isn’t allowed?” Fritz asked, “Lulu, dear. We’ll have to get a divorce as soon as possible.”

“But our anniversary is coming up, Fritzy,” Louise said, looking at Fritz, “What about our dinner reservations in Berlin?”

“I suggest you two get to the local courthouse and-”

“They’re not married, Jane,” Pauling said.

“What?”

“We’re not married,” Fritz said, crossing his arms, “But we are very close and refused to be separated.” He turned to Pauling, “Thank you again for allowing me to go with her.”

“It’s no problem, Fritz. I had the chance to look over your skillset and it’s quite impressive.”

“Thank you. I hope to be of a great service to our new boss.”

“So you two think it’s funny to joke about the sanctity of marriage?” Jane asked angrily, “That sort of thing isn’t going to fly on my team. Do I make myself clear?”

“Why are you so upset over a stupid joke?” Louise asked, “Did someone refuse to marry you or something?” Jane glared and took a step closer to Louise before Fritz stood in front of her.

“I would back off if I were you,” Fritz said as Pauling grabbed Jane’s arm and pulled him off to the side.

“Jane, remember when I asked you not to do anything to run off your new teammates?” she asked quietly.

“That sorry excuse for a leader should have had you hire better recruits. I am not going to silence myself for the comfort of some pampered princess who needs someone to fight her fights for her.”

“Could you at least try to get along with them until we reach the base?”

“Fine, I’ll try, but no promises if they smart off to me again.” Pauling nodded and walked over to Louise and Fritz.

“I apologize for his behavior,” she said, “He’s not normally like this.”

“It’s fine,” Louise said, “But what is his problem with us joking about being married?”

“I’m not exactly sure. He might tell you once you guys start getting along.” Louise nodded and went to find a place to sit down.

“Are you sure he’s mentally sane enough for the sort of work we’re going to be doing?” Fritz asked Pauling.

“Don’t worry. He’s capable of doing what needs to be done, but if you or Louise feel like he’s not up for the task, just mark it down in your reports.”

“What did you just say to me, Frenchy?” Pauling pinched the bridge of her nose before turning to see Jane yelling at a man in a suit.

“I simply asked if yelling was your only talent.”

“It’s more than what you can bring!”

“Oh. Daniel, right?” Pauling asked, rushing over to them, “Glad to see you’ve made it. Now we just have to wait on Hone.”

“Don’t worry. I’m already here.” Pauling turned to see Hone standing off by the station, sipping a cup of coffee.

“O-Oh. When did you get here, Hone?”

“About three days ago, give or take.” Jane chuckled at that.

“You, I like,” he said, “Can’t be late if you’re early.”

“Alright, everyone,” Pauling said loudly, “We’re ready to ship off. Everyone onto the train. I’ll explain everything once we’re moving.”

Looking out the window, Jason watched as the world flew by. Just where were they all going?

“Okay, everyone,” Pauling said, standing in the front of the car with a small pile of papers in her arms, “Let me get the boring stuff out of the way. I’m the assistant to your new boss, the administrator. Most orders from her will be delivered by me unless it’s serious.”

“Does this “administrator” have a name or somethin’?” Jason asked.

“Um, it’s just “the administrator” or “admin”. Either way, we’re currently on our way to a training base for each of you to get used to what you’ll be doing for the next four and a half years.”

“So, we’re basically PMCs,” Hone said.

“That’s right.”

“The fuck does PMC mean?” Jason asked.

“Private military contractor,” Jane said sharply, “Or a mercenary if you want it in civilian terms.” Pauling started to hand out the papers.

“This is your contract. It goes over what’s expected of you and what your role is within the team.” She handed Jason his, “You’re going to be the team’s scout: just move fast and hit as hard as you can.” She walked over to Jane, “You already know your role, Jane. Be the best soldier out there.” He took the papers and saluted before Pauling walked over to the hooded figure.

“Hey there. Are you okay wearing that respirator all the way to the base?” The figure nodded. “Alright. Well, you’re going to be the team’s pyrotechnician. Put your firefighting skills to good use and maybe set some things on fire too.” They nodded, taking the papers.

“Kenton, you know what to do. Make things explode, okay?” Kenton chuckled, taking his papers as Pauling went to Orel.

“Alright, Orel. You’re going to be what we call a ‘Heavy’... as in a heavy-hitting mercenary with a heavy weapon. You’ll be a heavy weapons guy.” Orel raised an eyebrow but took his papers.

“Dell, those sentries won’t build themselves. We’re counting on you,” she said as Dell nodded.

“I’ll do my best, Miss Pauling.”

“I know you will.” She handed him his papers before turning to Fritz and Louise.

“You two are going to be the team’s medics. Your job is simply to make sure everyone is healthy, alive, and to offer support if needed on the battlefield. Your information packet is a bit bigger than the others, but there’s some medic exclusive information that you both need to know.” After handing them their information, Pauling went over to Hone.

“Hone, your role will be the team’s sniper… so do the same thing you were doing before.” He nodded, taking his as Pauling walked over to Daniel.

“And Daniel, you’ll be the team’s spy. Gathering intel, disguising and sabotaging will be your main duties. If any of you have questions about what’s in your contract, ask them now before we get to the base.”

“I got one,” Hone said, “What’s this about getting microchipped and actions that could lead to “permanent” death?”

“Oh, right. The chip is to ensure your overall health and that you can’t die while out on the field. Any action that tampers with that chip or damages it is a breach of the rules of engagement and will result in your contract being terminated immediately. You’ll forfeit all payment and aid you would have received if you had completed the contract. You’ll also be blacklisted from being rehired by the administrator. If you were to die on the field, your next of kin will be notified and given what you would have received.”

“Christ, lady. I’m starting ta think I wanna back out,” Jason said.

“Death on the field hasn’t happened in over 20 years. Again, the pay is definitely worth it.”

“Just how much are we talkin’ here?”

“You’ll all be paid $2,000 a month until the end of your contract. From there, you’ll receive $5,000 every month until you die. Being rehired will add an additional $2,000 to the monthly pay.”

“Two grand a month for beating in skulls? Okay, I’m sold,” Jason said.

“Great! I definitely didn’t have time to try to find a replacement for you if you suddenly refused. Anyway, be sure to read over your contracts carefully and enjoy the train ride. We’ll be arriving at the base in about 3 hours. Use this time to get to know one another. If you need anything from me, I’ll be in the car up ahead.” Pauling left the car and sighed. Just get them to Granary then grab the other team. She hoped their RED counterparts would be easier to deal with.


End file.
